Divorce and Aftermath
by Red Renegade 777
Summary: My little one-shot about Minato's and Kushina's divorce. It's not much because it's my first fanfiction, but I think it's acceptable enough to be here. Please review, writing is my least favorite subject in school and I'm hoping to change that and get better. Rated T because of the few swear word.


**I have everything at the end… well except the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have had kept Haku alive.**

Divorce and Aftermath

I was only six at the time when I heard the shouts and screams. I was fast asleep in my warm twin bed when it started; it got so loud that I awoke. I looked at the clock only to find out it was 11:21

I noticed that things were a little tense between my parents, but thought nothing of it, but now I know. I now know it wasn't just some little fight that all married couples had, it was much, much worse.

Me, being the stupid and naïve little kid I was, put my orange comforter over my head and tried to block it out. It didn't work out that way. It went on for about another hour before it suddenly stopped. By then I was too tired to stay awake.

I woke up at around 6:00am and went downstairs for breakfast, as I do every morning. I saw my Dad reading the newspaper with his sharp sapphire eyes, his blonde hair stuck out all over the place. He was all ready for work in his white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom of it. He was facing Mom so I could see the kanji for fourth sewn on the back.

My Mom was working on breakfast so her back was turned. I saw her long red hair flowing down her back, stopping in right in the middle. She had blue eyes like my Father, but hers were darker. She was dressed in some black shinobi pants and a red shirt. She's off the shinobi roster, but she likes to be ready if something does happen.

Me? I'm just a carbon copy of Dad, albeit still in pajamas.

Once I realized all was normal, I decided that it must have been a dream, a horrible dream, but still a dream. I mean, Mom and Dad love each, what could drive them apart?

I wish I could have kept that ignorance.

舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵

All was fine for the next few years. That is until I was around ten years old. All was well, I had only two years left of the academe, Mom decided since I was older, she could go back to being shinobi and has done a few missions (nothing above a B-rank of course), and Dad hasn't screwed the village over.

Yes, all was well, but unfortunately it couldn't stay that way.

It started out of nowhere (to me at least), it wasn't a fight that made this an incident, it was just a talk. Well more like therapy session than anything else, but still just a talk

My Dad was at work, like he always was anymore. My Mom understands, I mean he's running the village, of course he's busy. It's just when he is home, he just goes upstairs and sleeps (sometimes I think he gets more sleep then I do).

Anyway we were at the table around the time I usually go to bed, not really doing anything productive; just some small talk, and an occasional joke. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but then she started saying about how she despised the council. I wasn't too fond of them either, but I liked a few of them. I just kept my mouth shut.

This went on until she really started getting bad and saying things like "I really wish I could kill Denzo," and "If I had the chance I would gorge out his eyeballs and force feed it to him."

I knew it was getting worse when she said "I'm thinking of divorcing him just so I won't see the council so much"

I was getting ready to go to bed just so I could get away from her and just wait it out when she started crying and saying "I should have listened to my friends. He won't ever put me first. All he loves is the stupid village. He even sealed that fucking demon in your navel"

With me being the brave soon-to-be shinobi, I ran away to my bedroom saying "I'm off to bed now."

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a whisper "I love you Sochi."

I just stood there on the steps for a moment debating what to say. Should I try lightening the mood with a joke? I just settled with a mumbled a "love you too" and raced upstairs to my bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly considering what just happened.

舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵

I hadn't forgotten what happened when I was ten, but I just ignored it, hoping they would sort it out by themselves. I'm 12 now, and I just passed the second exam (the bell test). I guess leaving that house any was enough motivation for me to pass.

I didn't want to leave till just a week ago when shit hit the fan and everything exploded outward.

The morning had started just like that night six years ago. Well except it was in the morning when I was just waking up. Oh and the yelling was two times louder than six years ago.

I think I woke up at the end (I sleep like a log when I'm in bed) because next thing I knew I heard the loud-

***BANG***

-of the door"

I ran down the stairs to find that it was my Mom that stormed out. I saw my Dad just sitting there with his face in his hands, probably just now figuring out how bad it has gotten.

I knew where thins was heading. Not many shinobi marriages last long. This is either because they don't spend enough time together and drift apart (or one thinks the other doesn't love them anymore in this case) or because one dies on a mission.

I didn't think they could recover from this so I this so I threw myself into training so I could because a shinobi.

Once I become a shinobi, I become an adult. Once I become an adult, I can move out legally and get out of this depressing environment, Hence the throwing myself into training part.

舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵

I've been a shinobi for about half a year now and have had my apartment for just as long. As soon as I became a shinobi, I went out and got one. I put down half a year's rent up front with my savings that I've built up from doing odd jobs around the village (under a henge of course) .

About a month after I left, I was walking down the street when I heard "oh-oh! Did you hear? Minato-sama and Kushina-sama got a divorce!"

I was sad but wasn't shocked. I didn't think they would be able to mend their marriage, but it was still sad to hear.

After that nothing really happened. I see Dad when Team 7 and I go to get missions, I see Mom sometimes when I go to the market, and I'm just getting used to the shinobi lifestyle.

I hope I learned from my childhood so I won't make the same mistakes as my parents! When I have a family, I won't have it be broken like mine. I will keep it together!

舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵舵

**Ok! Finished!**

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written! Sorry for the bad ending, I was getting tired and wanted to end it. It took me around three hours to write this and now it's 2:22 am and I want to read at least one chapter of a fanfiction before I go to sleep. I don't care if someone uses anything from this in their story as long as they 1.) Mention my name and the story in the Arthur Notes, 2.) They PM me about the story their using it for, I'd like to read it, and 3.) Don't just repost this story and put it under your name. Well review, writing isn't my most enjoyable subject in school, I would like some criticisms and some compliments if possible.**


End file.
